Urges
by ForestValentine
Summary: Why does my husbands touch disgust me? Carlisle was practically perfect and yet his shows of affection annoyed and frustrated me. I turned towards the forest involuntarily, the freesia and lavender scent emanating from it nearly made my mouth water. My heart thudded painfully when I turned away from the beautiful sight as I thought "Why did that hurt?" EsmexBella femslash story
1. Chapter 1

**_disclaimer: I don't own twilight! the sexy Stephanie Meyer does (seriously Call Me Stephie! lol) If I did it would be completely lesbonic!_**

Esme POV

I shot off the sofa, turning towards the forest quickly as I felt dread ring through my body, I pressed a hand against my chest experimentally making sure it wasn't torn open like the feeling made me expect.

"Dear?" I turned towards Carlisle distractedly as I kept my senses on the forest behind me. "Yes Love" I murmured nearly wincing in pain as my heart screamed in agony when I said the word Love.

He flitted from his spot near the bookcase to to my distraught spot near the window in less than a second, "Esme what's troubling you?" Concern filled his eyes as he cupped my face gently in his hands.

I yanked my face from his hands instantly with a jerk as a flash of revulsion crashed through my body at his touch "Don't touch me!" I snarled for the first time ever at the man I had loved since I first saw him.

He stared at me with shock and hurt swimming in his eyes as I covered my mouth surprisedly, "This isn't me...What's wrong with me?" I thought as I backed towards the forest where my heart was dragging me.

"I think its best I go for a walk" I murmured as I perched in the window not once glancing back knowing that I wouldn't be able to handle seeing the hurt look on his face again.

I pounced out the window hitting the ground gracefully before I took off running towards the forest, "See you when you return Love" my heart cringed in pain again as he called me love... It didn't feel right, I didn't return the sentiment I just followed where my heart continued to pull me.

I pushed the thoughts of Carlisle to the back of my head as I ran through the forest, towards the east where I would bump into the treaty line in a few miles, I sped up as I felt my heart whisper "Your not going to make it".

I growled in pain as my body felt as If someone had lit my flammable heart on fire, I leapt onto the large pine tree in front of me and began leaping from tree to tree speeding up my progress.

I ignored the fact that their was no animals anywhere in a mile radius of me and sped up as I smelt the most amazing scent I had ever smelled in my hundred and nineteen years on this earth.

I nearly gagged as the beautiful scent was ambushed by the scent of wet dog and garbage, I could faintly hear growling and snapping as I pounced onto the final branch that was almost centimeters away from crossing the treaty line.

I jumped down to the ground with a barley audible thud and walked the last small step from crossing the treaty line and toed the line anxiously my heart was screaming at me to cross it but if I did the wolves would be on me in an instance.

I had less than a second to wait before a tree to the left in front of me snapped apart and a pale body flew through it and crashed onto the ground face down making my heart roar in pain in pleasure, pain that she was obviously being abused and pleasure because she was being finally in front of me.

I hardly moved my foot to step across the border before a tanned male was standing directly in front of me on his side of the border. "Don't even think about it leech!" he snarled as he glared at me murderously, his body trembled dangerously.

I growled at the shifter in front of me loudly outraged that he would dare try to keep me from her, I opened my mouth but instantly closed it as I watched the leader step out from the woods making me snarl intensely as I realized that his gaze was locked on the pale slender body in front of me.

"Stay away from her mutt!" I hissed warningly, the leader growled quietly at me as he continued to walk towards the girl as he said "Good your here" making my hands twitch as I felt the urge to want to shake an answer from him and was ready to act on the feeling before another shifter ran from the woods luckily distracting me as he skid to a stop between the leader and the girl, "Sam please" The tall native boy whispered as he shot a quick glance behind his shoulder at the girl.

The man called Sam growled warningly at the boy "No! She has to learn Jacob!" Jacob glanced at me his eyes surprisingly filled with pain and sorrow not the same hatred and disgust the rest of his tribe held when they looked at any of my family, "It's not her fault she can't control it!" he begged now his voice and eyes filled with tears.

Sam pushed the boy out the way making him fly through the air and smash into a tree roughly before laying still, I instantly crouched into a attacking position making the mutt in front of me growl loudly as he dropped into a clumsy imitation of mine that would have made me want to reach out and help the boy had I not hated him with a fierce abundance.

Sam reached across the ground and quickly gripped the girl by her neck dangling the girl above the ground limply as he shook her "How could you do that to her Isabella!" I snapped my vampire instincts taking over, all rational thought leaving my brain as I launched myself over the shifter in front of me and ultimately over the border, ignoring the treaty and the consequences that would follow.

I landed on Sam loudly making the man drop Isabella as he landed on his back, I angled my fist to the sides of his face before I began to hit him with both hands making his head snap back and forth loudly, I nearly gagged at the smell of rancid blood that was now splattered over everything, I wasn't even sure if the man was still alive I just knew he hurt her so he had to die.

The rage continued to consume me as I raised my hand to hit him again before burning pain shot through my right arm, I jumped off the man as I glanced at my right arm and to the deep brown wolf locked onto it, The wolf growled as he twisted his head to the side trying to sever the arm, I screamed in agony my eyes blinding in pain as I raked my hand blindly at his head through the haze of pain and almost instantly felt the pain lessen.

I blinked the haze away to see the large wolf cowering against the ground as he whimpered in fear and pain, his right ear barley still connected to his head. The gruesome sight combined with the large amount of foul blood forced me to snap out of my rage, I took a step back horror washing over me as I oversaw the scene; the blood splattered clearing, the whimpering wolf... The unmoving man.

I darted over to the still unconscious girl and gently picked her up slinging her as softly as I could across my shoulder as I could before I did the same to the boy and ran praying I could get back to the safety of the house before any wolves could catch up to us their was no way I would be able to outrun a pack of wolves with all my extra weight.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors note: Okay so this is something I wrote down in a notebook a long time ago before I shoved it away into some drawer to age. I promised to upload for being so lazy and waiting so long to update the other story but anyway on to the important part: What did **YOU** think? Was this worth reading? Should I continue it? Can't wait to hear what you guys thought- 4estValentine


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Did Esme and Bella hook up I twilight? No? I guess I don't own Twilight than :( lol. Anyway Blah Blah Blah Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I'm going to apologize now for any grammar or spelling mistakes it's little ole me here.

Esme POV

I leaped over a log tightening my grip on the boy when I felt him nearly tumble off my shoulder and almost screamed in pain when his jeans rubbed against the still sealing wound on my arm, I clenched my teeth and kept running ignoring the beautiful scenery I would have paused to look at had my situation not been dire and forced myself to tune into the eerie silence when the logical voice in my brain whispered "Theirs no way your going to make it before the wolves attack".

I shook my head shaking away the thought as I whisperd "I'd rather die trying to save her than her die herself" my legs were blaring with pain when I forced myself to speed up even more barley able to control my direction when I heard a a group of howls pierce the silence.

I felt the boy and girl stiffen at the sound unconcousily and mummured worriedly "what did they do to you?". Bits and pieces of a group of voices floated back to me from the treaty line "Sam!" the whole group nearly screamed at the same time as they must have looked at the leaders disfurgured body, the man gagged loudly and beginning to stutter something before I was out of ear reach. I have maybe a minute before they catch up to me. The fact that I wasn't the strongest or fastest in my coven repeatedly blared in my mind urging me forward.

Alice POV

"What's up Tinkerbell?" I faintly heard Emmett ask tensely from beside in a shout that was supposed to be a whisper as he rubbed my back protectively while I was in this vulnerable state, I ignored him as I tried desperately to see Esme future making the dull pain I usually get when I peek into the future intensify until the pain in my temple was nearly overwhelming as it practically forced me to fall against the desk but I dug my nails into my palm and pushed past it.

Noting... I nearly screamed their can't be noting that only happens in my vision after the person dies and if Esme... I couldn't even finish the thought, Esme was mother to all of us but she was especially important to me because I had no memories of my human parents... She was the only mother I knew.

I leapt up from the chair shocking the whole class into stopping whatever they were studying and focusing on us, "We have to go" I hissed quietly to Emmett as I practically blurred out the door but toned it down to something the humans could comprehend, The great bear of man didn't hesitate to run out the class behind me as he asked quicker than human ears could understand "What the hell is going on Alice?".

I listened to the hallways sensing no humans in the hallway and ran faster a blur to any humans who would have seen me as I slipped my phone from my pocket and sent a mass text message to the family "**We have to go home**" I quickly sent the message and slipped the phone back into my pocket.

"Esme's In trouble Emmett" I heard him hiss protectively as soon as I answered, he speed up nearly bowling me over as he bursted through the front doors actually tearing one off the metal door's off the frame and tossing it carelessly against a car parked near the entrance with a deafening boom before the car began to screech loudly.

I could hear Rosalie hiss "Damnit Emmett!" as she ran through the hallway we just exited with Jasper and Edward in tow, I passed through the damaged door and pounced into the forest and taking off towards the house allowing myself to speed up under the cover of the forest and ran as quickly as I could, my feet rapidly ate up the six miles between me and Emmett before I skidded to a stop as I was bombarded by Esme's carmel and apple scent that was suffocated under the scent of those dogs from La Push.

I screamed "Emmett!" as I smelled the scent of Esme's venom and the cloying scent of dog nearby, I tensed as sounds of growling and snapping became audible as I charged through the trees blocking the scents from me, down on the floor was an unmoving mutt laying next to a unconscious human as a brown wolf limped on three legs towards a weakly hissing Esme.

I swallowed the scream that nearly came out of my throat when I got a good look at her hand or should I say where her hand should have been, I spied the detached appendage a foot away from her nearly unmoving body, I quickly pounced at the wolf throwing as much weight as possible onto the jump to further injure the shifter.

I could practically feel it's matted fur underneath my hands when a reddish blur tackled my body away from the wolf and onto the ground, rotten breath washing over my face as it snapped at my neck only to be restrained by my arm digging into the wolf's neck. I quickly turned my head to the left to avoid the yellowed teeth digging into my throat when Emmett burst into the clearing an uncharacteristic snarl etched onto his face as he charged across the clearing and tackled the wolf off of me carrying himself and the wolf out of the clearing with the force of the hit.

I leaped to my feet already turning towards Esme and the remaining wolf when shock froze my body as I noticed the wolf shaking in front of Esme who had somehow gathered the strength to get to the mutt unconscious on the ground and was braced above her protectively, her already injured body shielding the mutt from harm as her arms trembled with the struggle to keep herself up.

I shook the shock off beginning to move my body to ram the wolf away from them but stopped when it's ears suddenly flattened against it's head as a deep whinning sound protruded from the dogs mouth as it instantly avoided looking into Esme's obsidian eyes as she hissed at the wolf, the mutt lowered it's head fearfully as it recognized the strength in the woman.

The shifter didn't hesitate a moment to turn around and run into the forest as fast as it could on it's injured legs quickly leaving us alone as I swallowed the venom in my mouth painfully. "This wasn't the caring docile women I knew" a small part me thought as I moved towards my mother fully prepared to help her when her black eyes suddenly swung around towards me.

Eyes full of rage glared at me as she growled lowly at me when she noticed I was moving towards her, I fought the shiver crawling down my back as I said gently "Esme It's me Alice" the vampire cocked her head at me as she appraised me, I took her sudden silence as recognition and moved forward unable to hold in the scream this time when I was tackled on the ground sharp fangs headed directly towards my throat when Rosalie's rose like scent engulfed us as she quickly pulled Esme into a headlock making the savage vampire struggle in her grip.

Jasper broke into the clearing with Edward not a moment later, Jasper's soldier reflexes snapping into action as he subdued Esme with a powerful wave of calm that nearly brought him to his knees. Emmett quickly blurred into the clearing clothes severely torn and missing a few fingers but otherwise all right. He lifted me from the ground quickly before we all fell into shock as we stared at the women all the guard. The same though running through our heads as Emmett spoke in that booming voice of his "What the fuck just happened?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: I know im a Jerk nearly three months without an update would have made me want to kick my ass if I weren't me too and let me just say I sincerely apologize, I would like to say happy early mothers day before I continue. The reviews d favorites you guy literally made me get off my butt and write after so many months of carelessness, I just got them today for some stupid google reason so im going answer them here and I apologize if I spell your name wrong.

MegaRune: Thank You very much.

Kara-24: I hope This lived up to your expectations :)

Guest Angel: Did you wonder correct? x)

EsmeAliceBella: first of all I love your name and thank you.

Burned Innocence93:Thanks and I agree, their aren't enough esme x bella stories out their witch is a shame to me.

ScOut4It: I hope it still has your attention and thanks, they were things I though while I watched the twilight movie and complained it would be better lesbonic lol.

littleweemagan: Shifter and thank you.

revanchist131: I agree we need more of this esme x bella paring. and thank you.

lve2readfanfic: I'm glad you enjoyed it and Im heartfuly sorry for the wait.

emokidnthecorner: I agree she is smoking! XD

Kistal: Thank you and im very sorry for the delay.

Antonia23: Thanks and it will all be revealed slowly... wow that last part sounded kinda werid. sorry lol.

rebiepup: Lol Thank you so much. I think esme is cute too.

GracieSophia:sorry for leaving you hanging, please don't hate me but you do thanks still lol.

SomeoneAwesome: luv the name lol and thank you, will do.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of it's characters but I do own some Cinnamon Toast crunch I plan on eating later.

The woman on the ground in frount of us was a far shot from our mother well despite the fact it was the same person, Alice moved towards the shifter on the ground cautiously as she wondered why Esme so willing to cause war with the mutts for this one shifter.

Alice moved in front of her mother slowly looking over the cracks on her body and mumbled "We have to get her to Carlisle" the woman begin to speak before she fell back on her ass when the vampire snapped at the words her sharp teeth just missing Alice's throat before Jasper tensed and sent a stronger more harder to maintain dose of calm at the woman.

"What the hell is wrong with her" Emmett boomed as he walked farther into the clearing scanning Alice to make sure she was alright as Rosalie's mate insticts kicked in and she went to go find the fingers the large man was missing.

Edward walked besides Jasper quickly feeling slight guilty at the amount of pain the southern vampire felt at trying to maintain the strong held over Esme. Alice stood slowly reassuring Emmett as stood up.

She had already moved towards the girl on the ground and was about to turn her head to get a clear look at her face when Jasper growled loudly "Step away from the girl", The calm and silent southerner was trembling as he glared at Alice, Esme still incapacitated in front of him.

Rosalie instanly blurred to her side fingers being slid into her pocket as she crouched in front of Alice protectively as the once sweet man Alice married advanced at her menacingly, the teen was dragged into a vision involuntary for an instant and immediately jerked out of it taking a step back and tugging Rosalie with her as Jasper pounced just managing to avoid the blow.

Edward was quick to move, reading the teens mind and bluring over to the mutt quickly and picked her up wraping his hands around the girl throat softly making everyone freeze, "What the hell Edward!" Emmett growled waringly as he moved towards the teen.

"It's not Jasper doing this it's Esme, her feelings are to strong for Jasper" the teen hissed as Jasper growled outragedly and began to move towards Edward before the mind reader spoke calmly "I'll break her neck before you're even halfway across the clearing" he spoke warningly making the man stop and take a step back.

"Emmett grab Esme make sure she can't move once Jasper brakes his hold on her and Alice make him snap out of this" Edward spoke calmly as he calculated the odds of something going wrong "one hundred and forty-two out of two hundred" the boy muttured with a sigh as he tensed griping the girls throat more firmly making her breathing become more ragged.

Emmmett manged to wrap his large arms around the woman on the ground in a daze just as Alice reached Jasper, the former solider growling at her with black eyes "If you do that I'll twist her neck" the boy warned once again making the man look towards him and snarl his upper lip curling over his teeth.

"Jazzy" the small teen whispered as she caressed his cheek softly eyes roaming over the scars littering it for a moment feeling old anger at the nomad who cause them breifly before Edward interrupted her "You have to stay calm Alice he can't get calm if all he feels is your anger".

The teen glared behind her, her brother wincing at the color of burnt gold in her eyes before she closed them and took a deep breath mumbling something to herself before she turned back to her husband with bright gold eyes noting but love raditing in them.

"Jasper please come back to me" the vampire whispered softly as she clasped his hand and pressed it against her heart "I know it dosent beat but this is yours and it needs you", the teen pressed the hand depper agasint her as Jaspers head cocked to the side evaluating the woman in front of him.

His eyes closed for a second shaking his head making them all tense before he sighed and pressed his hand firmly against Alice's Alice's unbeating heart before he murmured "I love you" the man opened his eyes and revealed gold eyes once more.

The sweet moment was broken by Emmet grunting the large man struggling to hold the bucking vampire, Rosalie was their in an instant the woman quickly griping Esme throat and forcing her head up dominantly "What the hell is wrong with you Esme" the teen finally spoke as the woman underneath her grip continued to squirm.

"The girl is safe Esme we promise not to hurt her" Edward spoke reassuringly once Rosalie had her pinned firmly, the vampire growled once her thoughts still too animalstic for Edward to understand.

He sighed and released the girl laying her down on the ground and moving back with hands raised as the woman struggled to watch as Rosalie kept her head pinned up, "Belive us when we say we just want to help you" the woman's black eyes zeroed in on Edward's making the boy shiver as she held his gaze for a minute.

The vampire struggling in the grip finally relaxed light bleeding back into her black eyes slowly, "She's safe" she declared the reassuring words more for herself than anyone else before murmuring softly "I'm so sorry".

The duo pinning her instanly set her down and took a steep back eyeing the woman wearily as she collapsed to her knees the though of nearly harming her children making her want to scream.

Alice was the first to move running at the vampire with uncanny speed straight into her arms reassuring the woman everything was alright, letting the woman sob drily into her arms as she held her.

The clearing was tense the sound of Esme sobbing and smell of fresh wolves blood perfumed the air keeping the group on edge, Jasper surveyed the surroundings his solider insticts to know the lay of the land kicked as he glared at the destroyed clearing around them, "I don't like this" he thought softly Edward nodding in agreement as Alice convinced Esme to come back the house, Emmett and Rosalie retrived her missing arm and the mutt still unconscious on the ground just before they moved to leave an air of confusion following them all the way back.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Authors Note: Alright so yes i did rewrite chapter three I didnt like it and a lot of you didnt like it but now I rewrote it to something I like more and can continuie off of easily I aslo wanted to show off Esme Animal side since you guys love that stuff, sorry for the wait and spelling grammers. As always tell me what you think they help me write faster when I know what you want to read and what you dont want to read. Thanks for Reading!- ForestValentine


End file.
